The BrotherSon
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Prequel to Clannad: A New Beginning: The story of Aya Shone's mother, Dana. This is how she lived and died.
1. Chapter 1

Dana was afraid to go home. There was no telling what her father might do to her this time. He always came home drunk wanting to "play" with her when she got home. She was only 15-years old, yet she got the feeling her father saw her as someone other than his daughter.

As she walked through the front door, she saw her father sitting on his chair looking calm. But that was just the alcohol numbing his mind. She caught him eyeing her from where he sat and her defensive walls came up.

"You're home early.," he said, "Why don't you come sit down on daddy's lap?"

The alcohol even numbed his sense of time and by calling himself "daddy", he didn't mean it to be a term for being her father. He meant it as a term for being the superior in their relationship. Not wanting to anger him in his drunken state, she goes over and gingerly seats herself on his leg.

"How was your day? Did you miss me?" he said, making small talk as he ran a hand up her skirt.

Grimacing at what he was doing, she tried to hold in how scared she was at this point. "It was fine, daddy. I had a great time at school." As a matter of fact, she'd rather be at school than be home right now with him.

"That's great. Who's my little school girl?" he said, kissing her neck.

Tears spring from her eyes as she told him what he wanted to hear. "I am, daddy. I...am." she said.

By how far his hand was up her skirt groping her, she knew it was gonna be a tough night tonight. When he got to her bottom a frown formed on his face. He looked at her with angry eyes. Uh-oh.

"Why aren't you wearing the new underwear I bought you?" he asked.

Feeling nervous, her lips trembled. "T-They were uncomfortable and kept giving me w-wedgies so I decided not to wear them." she replied. Her father's hand came flying across her cheek.

"You don't get to make decisions like that! Ever!" he yelled, the alcohol fueling his anger. She couldn't help but burst into tears after that. "Now go get changed! And wear that nightgown tonight! I've got a surprise!" he yelled.

Getting off his lap, she runs to her room crying as tears continuously run down her face. That night her father did unspeakable things to her that would be etched into her memory forever.

As the night wore on and Dana was sure her father was out like a light, she snuck out of his room and went back to sleep in hers. She wanted to forget everything that had happened but couldn't. She was scarred for life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dana. Are you alright?" asked Damen Shone, her one and only friend.

They were at school in the schoolyard. Dana looked miserable. She had had a nightmare about what had happened last night and ended up wetting the bed after. So she'd spent part of the night cleaning up her wet sheets.

"I'm fine, Damen." she replied. She didn't want to involve him with what was happening at home.

"If there's anything bugging you, you can tell me Dana. I'll understand." said Damen.

Dana smiled at that. Damen was a nice boy. He did everything he could to comfort her. But he couldn't help her unless she told him what was happening between her and her father. Dana couldn't tell him though because her father was all she had for family. Her mother had left because she couldn't stand her husband's behavior and their marriage had never worked out well anyways. There was an uncle who was still alive but he could barely take care of himself much like her father's situation except James (her father) managed to still make a living for both of them. It was just that after work James seemed to lose it and always came home from a bar smelling like cigars and alcohol. He didn't smoke but the smoke from other smokers must have absorbed in his clothes.

"It's okay Damen. I'll be alright. You don't have to worry." said Dana.

"Sorry Dana. I just hate to see anything bad happen to you. You're my friend and I care about you." said Damen.

"Damen, you're the best-est friend I could ever ask for. Seeing you makes me forget my troubles." said Dana as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"We better start heading to class before we miss anything important." said Damen, already heading off. Dana followed him.

School was wonderful. Dana didn't have to worry about her father here. The only problem was after school when she'd have to go back home. By the end of school, Dana was reluctant to go home.

"Hey Dana. Aren't you on your way home?" asked Damen.

Dana shook her head.

"What do you plan on doing then?" he asked.

"Can I hang out at your place, Damen?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. Is there something going on at home, Dana? I've noticed how reluctant you've been against going home for the past several weeks. Is there a problem?" said Damen.

"Um, no. I'm fine.," said Dana, "Let's go to your place now."

Dana had fun at Damen's house. She got to meet Damen's parents and have dinner with them. She even ended up convincing them to let her stay the night. She felt relaxed and at ease. Too bad it couldn't be like this every night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dana awoke the next morning not feeling very well. Damen asked his parents if she could stay here until she was all better and they said that they at least needed to call Dana's parents first.

After an hour of of being yelled at on the phone by Dana's dad, Dana was returned home and later taken to the hospital when her father was sober.

The doctor told them that Dana was pregnant, which surprised James but he managed to stay calm. Dana was shocked because she knew who the father was. She gave her dad a solemn look. He didn't even acknowledge her. He just sat with his head in his hands, which meant that he was worried.

When they got home, James went straight to the refrigerator for a beer and sat in his chair to drink it.

"Dana, I'm sorry.," he said, "I don't want you to go to school like this, k?"

Dana nodded. "Yes, daddy." she said, heading to her room.

As the months passed by, Dana never left the house. The only outside time she got was spending time out in their backyard. Damen kept sending her get-well cards, which made her cry because she couldn't tell him the truth.

When the day came for Dana to give birth, she was scared. Somehow, her father was there to comfort her. As she was going through the contractions, her father was with her the whole time holding her hand. He occasionally kept saying sorry quietly to himself but was meant for Dana. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as a way of saying he was forgiven, but he just shook his head instead feeling as if he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

When it was time to head into the delivery room, Dana was confident that she'd get through this and have a great day at school when she returned. To see Damen's bright and shining face as he smiled every single day she went. As best as she could, she listened to the doctor and went at this step by step. Soon enough her new baby brother/son was born.


	4. Chapter 4

_What should his name be?_ thought Dana. Even if the baby was a bastard child, he still deserved a name. As the baby was placed in her arms, it came to her that she wanted her son/brother to be happy like Damen. She looked to her father, with the baby's name on her mind.

"Would you like to hold Damien, dad?" she asked.

James looked at his daughter. He wasn't smiling, but when he saw the look in her eyes he tried to give her a smile. Anything to lighten the mood, make things seem better than they were before. He ended up shaking his head as he lowered it back into his hands. He couldn't do it. Things were already worse and they wouldn't get better. He just knew it. He had a feeling that he'd ruined his daughter's life. Thinking back to the times when she was little, he realized how f'd up he made her childhood and he had no idea if he could fix it. You couldn't change the past, though. What's done is done, you can't reverse it. But you can change, do it for Dana. Give her the best of what you can give her now before it's too late.

Dana thought she had said something wrong so she held Damien close and hoped her father would change his mind. Of course he had been a bad father, but he was her father and Dana loved him as much as he loved her minus the sex. In a way, Dana hoped that her father would change sometime at this point. If it didn't come to that, Dana wouldn't know what to do. She'd probably have to give up Damien so she could continue going to school and her father would just go back to drinking again. Whatever happened, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. She didn't want to give up Damien, but of course that's what every new mother thought.

Taken by surprise, Dana's father looks at her and asks her if he could hold the baby. She replies by handing him Damien. James holds Damien out in front of him. He looked like all newborns but James could tell he was going to grow up looking like Dana. And watching this baby boy grow up would eventually tear at James' heart reminding him of the times he had with Dana when she was little. It made him think of his ex-wife, Aya. Oh, how he wished she'd never left him. If only he hadn't changed back when Dana had just started the third grade. Everything would be different. They'd of been a happy family. Now, everything was messed up but James would make sure his daughter was happy from here on out. Dana would see a change in her father come the next morning. James would try to earn true forgiveness from his daughter.

Dana was released to go home with her dad. She carried little Damien in a carrier the hospital had given her for free. They had told Dana that they could put the child in the foster care system so she could attend school and her father wouldn't have to care for a baby with work to go to. Dana had said no even though it would burden her to keep it and her father still might come home drunk. She still believed that her father would change. She saw it in his eyes; a look of renewed determination. He'd change, no doubt about it and that change would show through to the end.


End file.
